A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, for example, a NAND type flash memory is configured to be supplied with various kinds of voltages to its wiring lines connected to memory cells in a memory cell array. When a voltage supplied thereto is high, a high voltage is applied to a transistor included in a voltage supplying circuit, and then stress applied to a gate insulating film becomes large.